My Soul To Take
by DarkMistress469
Summary: It started out as a girls night in, but it turned into something so much more
1. Welcome To The Phantomhive Estate

**Woot! First chapter and I'm pride of myself. ^_^ I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

_You don't know now who you are._

_You don't know now what love is for._

_The mirrored face you see is strange._

_There's no one here to share your pain._

_Oomph!- "Labyrinth"_

Furniture was pushed against the back wall to make room for the mountains of pillows and blankets that now littered the floor. Clad in blue pajama pants, covered with fluffy white clouds and a white/blue tanktop, Katie flopped onto the pillows she arranged for herself.

"Ready."

Out from the kitchen came Sam, wearing an oversized black T-shirt and short black shorts. Carrying a large bowl with her, she sits in her desinated spot with a giggle.

"Me too. Chip?"

"Don't mind if I do", Katie said as she reached in the bowl to grab a handful for herself.

The girls had been planning this night for a week now. Ever since they learned the Anime Network was hosting a marathon with no commerial interruptions. None other than Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler as some people know it as, was the program of the evening. Tonight was going to be a night they would both remember.

"Oooooo it's starting", Sam stated, nearly choking on her drink.

They both got comfortable as the episodes played through. Sam had a dreamy look on her face as she watched the one person she fawned over come on the screen. Sebastian Michaelis. The demon butler of the Phantomhive Estate. Sure, she had a thing for a couple of other lovable characters, but there was something about Sebastian or Sebby-kun as she calls him, that makes her obsession about the dark haired butler particularly strong. Maybe he bewitched her like the demon he is. Who knows? She doesn't care the slightest.

"Isn't Sebby-kun the sexiest thing you've ever seen?"

Consuming the last chip of her handful, Katie chuckled.

"Maybe, but I'd like to see you call him that to his face. He'd probably glare a hole in your skull.", she said with a giggle. Sam saw that as a challenge. So she scooted in close to the T.V when Sebastian was on the screen.

"Sexy.", she called the man, as if he could hear her. She then turn to Katie with a look of triumph.

"There! I did it!"

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Not the sexy part. The Sebby-kun part".

Sam blinked. "Oh.."

She then turned back to the screen to call him by her little "pet name"; however when she looked, she was faced with the red-haired shinigami. Grell Sutcliff. She jumped back in disgust, growling lowly. Katie laughed.

"Not funny!"

Sam pouted, then broke out in a fake cry. Katie patted her head gently, which prompted Sam to stop almost immediately.

"Ok". She chuckled at her own silliness, which caused Katie to grin.

"So do you have a fave?"

"Well, Ciel's cute, but a little young and already betrothed . . . ", Katie mused.

Sam thought for a moment before replying.

"If it won't for Lizzie, you can still go for him. I think it was still ok to see a twelve year old in that time period."

"Yeah, if Ciel was a girl.", she stated.

"Still, it'd be weird. But if I HAD to choose and he was still out of the game . . . it'd probably be either the cook or . . . it's weird, but the Undertaker . . . " Katie said with a sheepish smile. Sam grinned a bit.

"Undertaker, eh? I don't blame you. He's charming in his own little way. And Bard? He'd blow up the house trying to make a bowl of cereal." Katie giggled.

"Yeah, but he has a sweet sort of charm-good intentions." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. That he does."

While her eyes were glued to the screen, Sam noticed the picture starting to cut out a bit. She narrowed her eyes.

"Is it cloudy outside? The reception is starting to get bad.."

"Hm I'll go check", Katie said as she got up and walked over to the window. She peeked out through the blinds.

"It does look kind of dark.."

Sam was in disbelief.

"A storm?", she asked before groaning.

"Why tonight? Everytime it storms, I lose cable." Katie looked back at her.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and it'll pass".

"Hopefully."

Sam couldn't help, but be a bit aggitated by the fact the picture wasn't perfect.

"Should I fix it or would it get rid of the picture?" Katie shook her head.

"Maybe best to leave it as is. It was working there before. If we "fix" it, we might lose it forever." Sam sighed as Katie rejoined her on the floor.

"So true. At least the screen's not snowing", she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, true".

Sam glanced over and noticed Katie's empty cup.

"Hey, you want some more drink?". Katie nodded,

"Yeah, sure."

With that said, Sam grabbed Katie's cup as well as her own and went in the kitchen. After filling the cups with the apropriate amount, she took them back to the living room. However, there was no Katie to be found. Sam blinked, setting the cups on the floor before sitting herself.

'Must've gone to the bathroom', she thought to herself.

She called out toward the mentioned room.

"Hurry up, Katie. You're missing it!"

Sam looked to the screen, expecting to see the show, but was met with a screen full of white static. She groans.

"Aww C'mon!"

She was more than fed up with her tempermental television set. She gets up and reaches for the antenna, with every intention to fix the problem. However, when she touched it, white static shot out of the antenna and surrounded her, sucking her into a black void before she could scream. The static on the T.V. screen slowly faded out into darkness.

After what seemed like an eternity, the void rejected Sam, dropping her on a cold, hardwood floor. She winced softly, rubbing her sore backside before rising to her feet. She looked around with wide eyes.

"Wha-..?"

Sam was becoming frantic. This wasn't her living room. But more importantly, this wasn't her house. The room was a massive, ornate entry hall, much like those seen in houses belonging to the wealthy. Sam was in awe at the architechure. The only times she'd seen anything close to this was in pictures, museums, and movies. However, this hall in particular was very familar to her. When she realised where she seen it, the faint smile on her face slowly faded. This hall was that of the Phantomhives.

"...Oh no."

Behind her, the front door opened as two people walked in. Finnian, the gardener and Mey-Rin, the maid. Finnian stopped and blinks at the sight of Sam.

"Oy! How'd you get in here?"

Sam stiffened then turned to them.

"Um...hello", she said, still a bit stunned by the whole situation.

Finnian stared at her before covering his eyes with a wail. She blinked at his reaction.

"What?"

"Oh dear. Oh dear, miss. You're not dressed", Mey-Rin stated as she started towards her. Started by her sudden movement, Sam backed away from her.

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing clothes."

Mey-Rin shook her head quickly.

"Oh, no. No no. Your legs are showing. And what ARE you wearing? Those are not proper. Not at all."

Sam glanced down at herself. Though she knew exposed legs were improper during this time era, she still didn't understand what the big fuss was all about. It wasn't like she was naked, which she was glad she wasn't. Finnian still had his eyes covered in an attempt to protect his innocence.

"But how did she get IN here? She didn't pass us."

Sam looked back up to them.

"Um. I'm wearing a shirt and shorts. How I got in here? I have no idea."

"We'll figure it out. First thing's first. We have to get you dressed, miss, before someone sees you." , Mey-Rin said as she shooed Sam towards the stairs.

"Um o..k..."

Sam reluctantly went with her as she lead her upstairs to one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind them. Mey-Rin, then went to a chest of drawers. As she's going through it, she continues talking to Sam.

"Some of my clothes should fit you. Really, miss. What were you thinking going out like that?"

"I was thinking comfortable"

"Oh, but it's not at all proper, miss. That looks like the sort of thing you'd wear to bed"

Sam reassured Mey-Rin that what she is wearing is, in fact sleeping clothes. Then accepted a dress from he before ducking behind a changing screen. As she was removing her own clothing, Mey-Rin put a pair of undergarments over the top of of the screen for her, though Sam didn't consider them undergarments.

"Um..no need for those. I already have a pair."

Mey-Rin blinked.

"Not these. If you were wearing these, I would see them"

Sam eyed the pant-like undergarment.

"Mine are more...discreet", she explained. "Less noticable, if you catch my drift."

"But they don't cover everything."

"They cover the surprise. Isn't that what underwear does?", argued Sam.

"But your legs, miss."

"They're legs, darling. Not..."

Sam sighed in defeat. There was no reasoning with Mey-Rin

"Fine. I'll wear them."

She then grabbed them from atop the changing screen and slips them on.

"I feel kinda silly." she mumbled under her breath.

"Do you need any help?" ,Mey-Rin asked from the other side.

"No, I think I got it."

Sam slipped the dress over her head, fastening all the buttons she could reach. She walked out from behind the screen, smoothing the skirt. Mey-Rin blinked at her.

"You're not wearing the corset, miss."

Even though corsets were normal during this time ear, Sam took great offense to it. She narrowed her eyes at Mey-Rin.

"What are you trying to say? I'm fat?"

Mey-Rin shook her head.

"Oh no, miss. The fabric does not fall properly. The corset helps make it a smooth line."

Even though she didn't verbally say it, Sam felt the biggest fool at the moment.

"Oh..well you see, I've never worn one before. I was always told they squeeze your insides and make you pass out.", she stated while rubbing the back of her head. Mey-Rin just smiled.

"I can help you with that, miss."

"Just not too tight, darlin'. I hate to pass out on you and we've never met before.", Sam said with a faint giggle. Mey-Rin got the corset and moved behind Sam.

"Oh of course not. Could you remove the dress please?"

Sam pulled the dress back off, then Mey-Rin helped her get the corset on. After a moment of lacing, Mey-Rin tightened the strings to pull it flat, but not too tightly where it would smother. Sam blinked.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be..It actually make the girls look more perky."

With that, she poked at her breasts. Mey-Rin giggled.

"Some girls pull it too tight, miss. But that only hurts the woman and deforms the body. I would never do that."

"So true," Sam agreed. "I once saw a woman with a corset so tight, I can bet you I could wrap my hand around her waist and my fingers touch."

Mey-Rin shook her head, helping Sam put the dress back on and ties all the laces for her.  
>"A shame that is."<p>

"It was for a record. A chance to be featured in a book."

"Terrible."

"I know."

Sam then heard a voice clearing from the doorway. When she looked over, she froze on the spot. There in the doorway stood Sebastian Michaelis himself. She wanted to speak, but nothing came out. She wanted to move, but couldn't get her body to function. Sebastian studied her with dark eyes.

"Who is this?

Mey-Rin started stumbling for an answer.  
>"Oh! Ah-She is-um-a guest!"<p>

Sebastian continued to study Sam, who was mentally panicking.

'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god..', she thought

"...I did not hear her arrive."

"Ah-we-didn't-either. Didn't see her come in, actually. Just found her sitting in the Hall in her-ah-sleeping clothes.", Mey-Rin said with a faint blush.

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. Sam looked away with a blush of her own, thanking every diety she could think of that it was Mey-Rin and Finnian that found her, not Sebastian. The embarassment would've been great.

"The poor miss doesn't know how she got there."

"And does the "poor miss" have a name?"

"Er.."

Sam spoke without looking back at him(and silently wondered why she couldn't face him now.)

"My name is Samantha, but most people call me Sam for short."

"Samantha.", Sebastian said as he studied her for another moment before turning to Mey-Rin.

"Get her a uniform."

"Sir?"

Sam blinked in surprise and looked at him to see him smiling slmost slyly to her.

"Welcome to the staff of the Phantomhive Estate. Mey-Rin will find you something to do."

And with that said, he turned on his heel and walks out.

After what seemed like an eternity to Sam, she lets out the breath she had been holding.

"Oh my god...That was the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on.", she mused.

Mey-Rin giggled.

"Oh you mustn't say things like that about Sebastian...even if they are true.", she said with a blush.

Sam blushed herself.

"His voice is liquid sex..."

That statement caused Mey-Rin to gasp.

"Samantha!"

"What?"

Mey-Rin was blushing dark red.

"That is very improper!"

Sam smirked at her reaction. Oh she could have fun with her with "improper" talk. She chuckled lightly.

"Any redder and you'd be a tomato."

Mey-Rin sputtered, then turned away from her, finding some more spare pieces to her maid uniform. Sam giggled before calming herself.

"Until we can get you your own, you can borrow some of mine."

Mey-Rin then helped Sam put on the rest of the uniform.

"Thank you."

"Mhm."

"So...What is there to be done around here?"

"You can help me with the cleaning.", she said as she lead Sam out of the room.

"It's an awefully big place, so it'll be nice to have some help."

Sam would be lying if she said she wasn't just a bit appauled by that.

"Is it just you cleaning? That seems a bit unfair.."

Mey-Rin shrugged.

It keeps me busy. Sebastian does some from time to time, especially the things that can break."

Sam noticed the blush that came on her face. She knew Mey-Rin didn't have the best of luck when it came to breakables. She smiled then hooked her arm with Mey-Rin's.

"Well..I can help you with that."

Mey-Rin smiled brightly.

"I'd like that!"

Sam giggled.

"Alright. Where to first, darlin'?"

"We can start with the dining hall."

And so they walked off.

It looked like Sam won't be heading home any time soon, so she might as well get comfortable. It shouldn't be too bad. She's a Phantomhive maid now and she wants to prove her worth. Though she knew how Kuroshitsuji played out, she must "play along", so that she won't disrupt the plot or prevent further disruption by her presence. As she sweep the floor of the dining hall, she wondered to herself. 'If I get home, Katie will not believe this..'


	2. His Apprentice

**Here we are with chapter two. I know it's very late. Usually I would blame it on my procrastination(sp?), but this time I can't. On April 9th, my brother had passed away and I was(and still am) in a state of depression. With funeral prepartions and friends and family coming over and such, I just didn't have time to even think about the story, much less write it. Here it is three months later and I finally picked it back up. Please enjoy and remember. Flaming is not welcomed here. If you don't like the story, don't read it, then complain about it. I will not tolerate it.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (I wish i did though)**

_Come out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities_

_Am I part of the cure?_

_Or am I part of the disease?_

_Coldplay -"Clocks"_

_**~Elsewhere..in the city~**_

Katie groaned and rolled over onto her stomach to push herself up to her feet.

"What the hell?" she said as she looked around the dim alleyway.

Confused, she wanders to the opening of the alley, only to stare in shock at the busy street. Just a few seconds ago, she was watching Black Butler with Sam and now...

Katie was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed a few people from across the way staring at her and whispering amongst themselves. She blushed slightly at the stares and looked down. Upon looking down, she realised she was still in her pajamas. Katie, then blushed darker and quickly retreated back into the alley. She wondered where she was and why everyone was dressed in Victorian clothing. She whirled around in alarm when she heard shuffling behind her, fearing the worst.

_"Please don't be a killer. Please don't be a killer.."_

A door off to the side opened and out of it stepped the Undertaker, with an armful of scrap wood. Katie stared at him as he dumped the load in his arms to the ground.

_'How is this possible,' _she thought to herself. _'I just saw him on T.V..how can he be real?'_

Undertaker suddenly glanced her way, cocking his head to the side.

"Ello there, Miss."

"Um, h-hi..."

Katie glanced back at the street and then slowly walked towards him It was either sticking with him or take her chances out there.

"Can-can you help me? I think I'm lost."

Undertaker, then holds the door he exited previously open for her.

"Inside you must, miss. Stay there and you are sure to attract certain company."

"Th-thank you."

She quickly went inside, hugging herself.

_'This can't be happening. This can't be happening..'_

Hearing him come back inside and closing the door, she glanced around curiously. The dimly lit (not to mention dusty) oil lamp on a counter allowed her to see the front entrance to the Undertaker's funeral palor. A couple of caskets sat propped against the wall and another laid on the floor. She could see every corner of the place was riddled with cob webs and the counters covered in a layer of dust with a few spots disturbed by his fingerprints.

_' Looked cleaner on T.V.'_

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the Undertaker drape a spare robe of his over her shoulders.

"For modesty sake, miss."

He walked past her.

"Tea?"

"Thank you. Y-yes, please"

Katie pulled the robe tighter around herself as she trailed behind him. He fixed in what looked like a laboratory beaker and hands it to her.

"I don't own cups. I hope you understand."

She laughed weakly as she took it from him.

"As long as it's clean."

"Exactly," he said with a slight chuckle. "Now does the young miss have a name?"

She swallowed slightly.

"Um, Ka-Kathryn."

Undertaker leaned against the counter.

"And what was Miss Kathryn doing the alleyway?"

Katie sipped the tea he had given her and her weight, rubbing her right foot on her left. She obviously was trying to figure out how to explain the situation to the Undertaker and worried that he wouldn't believe her. She could hardly believe the situation herself.

"I-I don't know how I got there. I was at a friend's house - was going to stay the night with her - and then this storm rolled in and there was a flash of white lightening from the - ah - window, and then I was falling into the alleyway..."

Undertaker rubbed his chin, taking in the story that he was told.

"Hmm. Quite a strange happening, eh?"

She nodded, gripping the beaker.

"You - don't believe me, do you..?"

"Strange happenings are normal to me so, in a way, I believe the truth is what you're speaking of."

Katie breathed a sigh of relief, drinking the tea.

"Thank you."

"I doubt you were coming to get fitted for one of me coffins. Young beauty like y'rself should not come unless deathly ill."

She blushed at the compliment, looking down at her tea.

"No, but - thank you. That was very kind of you to say."

"Do you have a place I may escort you ?"

"Um ...no..."

"Hm. I could allow you refuge here, but you can't stay and do nothing. You may stay if you become my apprentice."

Katie suddenly imagine having to handle dead bodies, the bodily fluids, and...ew.

"Your - apprentice?"

"That or give me the gift of laughter." He said with a chuckle. "I love a good joke."

Katie shifted.

" I'm not sure I know any good ones..."

"Do try, Miss Kathryn. I'll even give you three tries. Fail and you become a student of mine. Either way, you stay."

He then blinked with a slight look of astonishment.

"...Did I make a rhyme?"

Katie giggled.

"I think you did."

Undertaker grinned wider than his usual grin. She shifted then thought for a moment.

"Um what did the ghost say to the wall?"

"I don't know."

"Don't mind me. I'm just passing through."

He started laughing which kind of surprised Katie. The joke was at least ten years old back home. No matter if the joke was ten years old or ten minutes old, the Undertaker was cracking up. He leaned against the counter, banging his fist on it.

"Never heard that one before!" he shouted before resuming laughing.

Katie slowly broke out in a smile. It was rewarding for her to see him enjoy himself. After a moment, he laid his head on the counter with a goofy grin as he calmed down, She could also tell that he was drooling just a bit. She leaned over to one side, tilting her head to look at him.

"You okay?"

He straighten back up.

"Yes, Miss Kathryn. You may stay. However, if I ever ask for help, which shouldn't be often, you're to come, okay?"

Katie smiled faintly.

"Oh, of course! I don't want to be a free-loader. I mean . . . I - I don't have any money, so I have to get some real clothes somehow, right?

"I have no use for the Queen's coins. I'm sure to have clothes here in your size. Donations are always accepted." he said as he moves across the room and starts to dig in a trunk that sits against the back wall.

"Oh...right..."

She watched him, slightly uneasy. The clothes in that trunk were to placed on the dead. Even though it's doubtful that the clothes were worn by its previous owner when they became deceased, the thought of it didn't quite sit right with her. After a moment, he pulled out an emerald dress.

"Ah! Dis will look lovely on you, Miss Kathryn."

Katie blinked at it in awe.

"It's beautiful..."

"An Earl dropped it by. Said it was once worn by royalty, he did." he said as he handed it to her.

She holds it carefully.

"O-oh..."

"Unfortunately, I don't have corsets for you. The don't need them, ya know."

"R-right." Katie said with a blush.

He reached over and pulled open a door.

"I'm sure it will look proper without it. You may change in here, Miss Kathryn."

Katie nodded before ducking past him into the room. He closed the door behind her and waited outside. After a few minutes, she poked her head out.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

She stepped out, holding up the front of the dress.

"I -uh-can't reach the lacing on the back..."

"No worries. Come here," he said, gesturing her over. "I won't bite."

Katie blushed at the comment, walking over to him and turning her back to him. The Undertaker relaced the ties that had fell out and tied them for her, all the while humming. She never took him as the type to hum. She felt his hands leave her back.

"There ya are, Miss Kathryn."

"Thank you."

Katie chewed on her lower, then turned back to face him.

"Um...I never got your name, sir...?"

"I'm Undertaker to everyone, Miss Kathryn. No name I'm afraid."

This puzzled Katie, though she didn't let it show.

'_How can he have no name? He was a Shinigami at one time. Surely, he must've had a name one or another.'_

"Ah...well...," she started off before carefully giving a curtsie. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Undertaker...and thank you, again...for everything."

"The pleasures all mine, Miss Kathryn."

She smiled. She then watched as he moved over to a large bowl of water and started dipping his hands in it before drying them off.

"If you excuse me, I must prepare my newest arrival," he said as he stepped into a room off to the side. She followed after him.

"R-right. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Perhaps you can assist in making her beautiful again once I clean her up."

Katie blinked several times.

"I can try..."

She bit her lower lip.

_'Victorian Age make-up is probably a LOT different from ours...oh dear...'_

Katie was pulled from her thoughts when the Undertaker started to take the sheet off the corpse that laid on the gurney. She looked around the shop. Anything so she won't have to set eye on the mangled body. She didn't have the stomach for it.

Undertaker went on examining the body, noting every mark and wound.

"Another victim of ol'Jack it appears. The womanly part is gone," he said as he started to sew her up.

Katie covered her mouth and closed her eyes. She was in the part of the series with the Jack the Ripper case. Only problem is she doesn't know how far into it. She hopes she caught it right at the end, so she don't have to relive though nightmareish episodes in person.

Once again, the Undertaker pulled her from her thoughts.

"Do fetch a white dress and the black case next to the trunk," he said as cleans and dries off the body.

"A-alright."

Katie goes back in the previous room and digs around the old trunk, pulling out a white dress. Like the Undertaker said, next to the trunk was a black case with a handle, small in comparison with the trunk. She grabbed that too and returned to, what she now refers to the "Autopsy Room". He takes the dress from her and carefully starts to dress the body.

"Hand me the white powder inside."

She dug around the bag until she found a brown box, the shade being lighter by the powder residue on it. She passed it to him, trying not to look at the body too closely. Undertaker lightly dust the white powder on the woman's face.

"Red lip stain, please. Should be in a gold tube."

Katie finds and hands it to him.

"You-you know," she started out slowly. "Some people believe that -"Jack" is actually a woman..."

"Really now?"

She nodded.

"The-ah-nature of the crime suggests it. I mean-w-why go through the trouble of taking that one specific organ unless it means something. It wouldn't mean much to a man, but a woman..."

"I see what you mean. I might tell the young Earl Phantomhive when he comes. He's sure to come sniffing here eventually."

"Right. Probably looking for a doctor, too. An average woman probably wouldn't be able to identify that organ on their own without prior knowledge of anatomy..."

"A female doctor? I'll be sure to tell him."

"Alright..."

After working a few minutes more on her make-up, the Undertaker stepped back away from the corspe with a grin.

"Success! I made her beautiful again."

Katie glanced at the body. It was hard to tell she was butchered, much less dead. The way the Undertaker did her make-up made her look lively. Katie smiled faintly.

"You did a good job."

"I always do," he said as he lifted the body up and walked across the room, placing the body in a coffin.

"O-of course," she said as she walked up to the coffin as he fixed the girl's arms accordingly.

"Poor girl, I say. No family claimed her."

He put a lid on the coffin.

"She won't be missed."

There was a hint of sadness in the Undertaker's voice. Katie knew he loved his job, but she learned that even the Undertaker has his moments. Then she silently wondered how many girls the Undertaker had prepared so far that had fell victim to "Jack". He was right. Some of them may not be missed, but because of the nature of the crime, they will always be remembered.

"But she will be remembered."

"Of course."

"The world will never forget Jack the Ripper and those poor souls he - or she - claimed," she said softly.

The Undertaker nodded in agreement.

"No one ever forgets a serial killer."

Katie then rested her hand on the coffin, suddenly feeling a pang of sadness for the girl.

"Requescat in pace.."

In the corner of her eye, she saw the Undertaker place his hand on the coffin as well. She blushed lightly and pulled her hand away, clasping it in front of her. She then stepped out of the way, so he could resume with nailing the coffin shut.

_**Later that night**_

It was long day for Katie. She had took it upon herself to do some cleaning while the Undertaker spoke with the grave diggers. After all the dusting, sweeping, mopping, and in one case, scrubbing, she was tired. She could feel it all throughout her body. Katie stifled a yawn as she helped the Undertaker put away his tools for the night. She failed to notice him glance at her.

"Tired, Miss Kathryn?"

She covered her, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I am a little. I had been ready to go to bed-albiet a little early- when I was dropped here, so..."

The Undertaker then waved his hands in a shooing manner.

"Well off with you and lie down. I'll finish here.

Katie backed up in the direction he shooed her, unsure.

"Um, where?"

"Pick a coffin. Any coffin. Except where the arrivals rest."

She stilled and paled slightly at the statement.

"A c-coffin?"

"I don't own beds, Miss Kathryn. They hurt me back in the worst way, but no worries. I put a lining in every coffin for comfort. No that the stiffs will need it."

Katie wringed her hands. Comfort was the least of her worries.

"R-right, but don't you think it's a bit-small? I mean it's such an enclosed space and all..."

"You don't have to have the lid, ya know? I only do lids for me-self."

"All right..."

She started to the back room, but stop when a distrubing thought came to mind. What if he mistakes her for one of his "arrivals"? She shuddered at the thought and glanced back at him.

"Promise you won't-well-forget I'm not...dead?"

The Undertaker grinned.

"I promise, Miss Kathryn."

Katie smiled weakly before nodding and heading back. She looked at the selection of coffins nervously before picking the roomiest one she could find and crawled in shakily. She curled up the best she could on her side, all the while trying to stay calm and relax. Katie liked tight spaces about as much as she liked cuddling with a rattlesnake. She would do either, even if you paid her. However, in this case, she had no choice, but to endure it.

"Until morning, Miss Kathryn," she heard the Undertaker call out. Undoubtingly, he was getting ready to settle in his coffin. She never understood why he slept in coffin like he did, esspecially with that suffocating lid on top.

"Good night.."she called back, her voice a little shakily.

This was going to be a LONG night.


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

**Hello fellow readers. I'm sorry with the wait, but life throws many curveballs. I experienced another loss. My best friend, Kaitlyn's stepfather had commited suicide back in August 2012. It had only been four months since my brother's death and Eric's funeral opened scars that hadn't even began to heal. He was like a dad to me and I love and miss him very much. 2012 has proven to be a horrible year for me and I continue to suffer from depression more so than ever. But don't worry about me. I have my ways of dealing with it. **

**On a brighter note, I'm happy to announce that I'm getting married. I'm overly excited and can't wait. I've already started planning and getting my guest list together. Another thing is I finally got to meet J. Michael Tatum (the voice of Sebastian) at Nekocon last year. Most definately a major highlight of my life. These two things were the only good things to happen in 2012.**

**Also, my friend, Destiny's Hand has updated Fangrlz II and started Fangrlz III. If you haven't read those, it's not too late to start. I would also like to give thanks to Destiny's Hand. Without her help, this story would have never happened. And I'd like to give thanks to my other friends. Kaitlyn, Jowan, Ashely, Manda, and Thomas. Thank you, guys for your love and support. It means alot to me. Though I don't say it as often as I should, I love you guys.**

_**~DarkMistress469**_

_My mouth was a crib and it was growing lies._

_I didn't know what love was on that day._

_Her heart's a tiny blood clot, I picked at it._

_It never heals. It never goes away._

_Marilyn Manson- "Coma Black"_

_**The next day at the Phantomhive Estate**_

"Wake up, Samantha," Mey-Rin said as she shook her by the shoulders.

Sam just groaned and turned over onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow and curling further under the soft sheets.

"Five more minutes...please.."

She was never a morning person and she would've been perfectly content staying in bed all day. That is, until she remembered that she's not at home anymore. With a soft sigh, she slowly got out of bed. She silently wonder if she was allowed to have coffee, but then again, the English drink more tea than coffee.

"Nevermind."

"We have to help serve breakfast before the young master and Sebastian leave"

Sam mentally hit herself for forgetting what she and Mey-Rin had talked about last night. Today, Ciel and Sebastian were going to the summer estate to get a better grip on the Jack The Ripper case. She also believed one of the reasons they're leaving to get some peace and quiet. With all the bumbling servants and the chaos that follows them, Sam doesn't exactly blame Ciel for wanting to get away. He's under so much stress as it is, it'll do him some good to leave for a bit.

Sam got out of bed, stripped off her night clothes, and put on the corset. Mey-Rin stood behind her and helped her with the lacing. Sam took a mental note to remember to learn how to do her corset herself. She didn't want to depend on her forever. Once Mey-Rin finished, Sam slipped her dress over her head and smoothed out the skirt until it looked presentable and wrinkle-free.

"Thank you."

"Mhm!"

"Well now. Let's get the day started," Sam said as she tied her apron around her waist.

Before another word was spoken, there was a loud explosion from somewhere in the mansion. The sudden noise caused Sam to jump.

"What in the world...?"

"Not again~!"

Sam turned and hurried towards the noise. She knew that it came from the kitchen and that the source was an impatient chef who decided to use either a flame thrower or dynomite to cook a meal, but she still wanted to make sure that nobody got hurt. As she appoarched the kitchen, she heard Sebastian speaking in a scolding tone to Bardroy. It amused her to hear a grown man being scolded like a child. Sam stopped at the kitchen door.

"This is exactly why you will not be coming with us to the summer estate!," Sebastian said with a slight frown.

"Is everyone alright?"

Bard looked at Sam and blinked in surprise before looking back to Sebastian.

"Urr...who's this? She new here?"

"Yes, I hired her yesterday."

Mey-Rin had arrived and peeked in at the destruction of the kitchen. She had grown so used to these occurances that they no longer surprise her.

"Don't worry yourself, miss. Everything is alright," Bard said with a grin

"O..k.."

Sam looked around the kitchen. All the cabinents were charred, some were blown off the hinges. Off to the side was the stove. It reminded Sam of the piles of scrap metal her grandfather would keep in his backyard to sell. She couldn't help, but feel sorry for Bard. Like he had said in one episode, he was made to do things in a hurry back when he was in the military. He's not used to these "peaceful" times. Sam sighed softly. Katie was right. Even though he would possibly blow up the house trying to make a bowl of cereal, his intentions were always good.

"Do you know how to cook?"

Sam was pulled from her thoughts and looked to Sebastian to see him looking back at her.

"Um..I know a thing or two, yes."

"Well, you have shown yourself competant, unlike these fools. You will accompany us."

The declaration shocked Sam. He had chose her, someone who just popped out of thin air and barely been here a day over people who have been here for two years now.

"Me? You want me? N-not that I'm complaining, Sebastian. Really, I'm not."

"Yes. Be ready by the time we finish with breakfast, now out of the kitchen, all of you."

"Yes..," she said as she glanced around once more at the crisply cooked kitchen before walking with Mey-Rin.

"W-what do I pack?" Sam inquired to Mey-Rin. " Or do I not worry about packing anything? Just go as I am?"

"You'll need a couple of uniforms, but no worries. I have them for you," Mey-Rin said as she lead Sam back to her room.

Sam sighed. Mey-Rin had done so much for her and she barely knows anything about her. Sam had always been independent. She didn't want to lean on other people for help. With Mey-Rin having to help and in some cases, have to do things for her, Sam felt a bit selfish.

"Thank you so much. I'll have to repay you one day."

"No need, Samantha. We're friends, right? 

Friends? Sam smiled at the thought.

"Right."

"Then oi'm happy t'help," Mey-Rin said with a grin.

Mey-Rin lead Sam back to her room where she pulled a suitcase from the closet and placed it on the bed. She, then went to her dresser and pulled out three dresses, along with extra aprons.

You're so lucky t'be going with them," Mey-Rin said as started to pack Sam's bag. "The summer estate is lovely," she finished with a wistful sigh.

"What's it like? Is it like here?"

"Yes, but MUCH smaller. You'll be able t'manage on your own, but Sebastian will be there, too if you need some help."

Sam noded.

"I hope I can manage anyway. I'd hate to burden him with something I can't do or haven't done."

Mey-Rin patted Sam's hand.

"You'll do fine. If he didn't think you could do it, you'd be stayin' here with us, you would."

"So true. I do promise to try my best for certain. I just hope I don't embarass myself in front of Sebastain ..or the young master."

Mey-Rin gave a wry laugh.

"You don't have to worry about that, Samantha. We embarass ourselves all the time around them," she said with a light blush.

Sam lets out a short laugh.

"You got me there."

"Well, I think that's it. Oh!," she exclaimed before she goes to her desk and grabs a small journal-looking book, tucking it inside the bag. "These are some of the young master's favorite recipes, if you have to cook for him."

"It shouldn't be too hard to do. I think I'll go ahead and wait downstairs. I don't know how long it takes for the master to finish breakfast."

"He should be done soon. We were excused from tending him so you could get packed at such short notice."

"Well, I'll wait by the door anyway. Rather be early than late," she said with a chuckle, picking up her bag."

"Smart idea."

The two women headed downstairs to the front forier. There was no sign of the child earl nor his demonic butler.

"It appears I'm early, not that I'm complaining," Sam said as she put her suitcase down next to her feet.

"You stay safe while you're there. The city's a big place. Easy to get lost on your own."

"Don't worry about me. If I do wander, I never wander far. Especially if it's a place I've never been."

"Good to hear."

Mey-Rin then glanced at the stairwell and straighted before doing a curtsy.

"Good morning, young master."

Ciel approached the two, dressed in a green suit and his black overcoat. His cane present in his right hand.

"Morning to the two of you," he said as he put on his top hat.

Sam mimiced Mey-Rin's curtsy.

"And to you as well, young master."

"Well, let's get a move on," Ciel said as he walked through the door Sebastian held open for him.

Sam nodded and waved to Mey-Rin before walking out behind the child Earl.

"Good luck!" Mey-Rin shouted to Sam as she waved.

_"I'm going to need it.."_

Sam approached the carriage as Sebastian helped Ciel into it, then shut the door. Since she was now a servant for the household, where does she sit? Obviously, she won't be riding in the cabin with Ciel. Sam contemplated that maybe she'll be strapped to the roof. A silly, yet pausible thought. Sebastian finished putting Ciel's luggage in the compartment before turning to her.

"You will be sitting on top with me," he said as he took her bag from her and put with Ciel's.

...It's creepy how it seems like Sebastian is reading Sam's mind. She merely nodded.

"Yes, Sebastian."

She watched as he gets up into the seat, then offers his hand to her. She then took his hand as she pulled herself up into the seat next to him. Sebastian held her hand until she was stable in her seat before promptly letting. A faint blush painted Sam's cheeks at the action before smoothing her skirt out before resting her hands in her lap. It was innocent, but the actions of gentleman always get to her. Sebastian took the reigns and snaps them, urging the horses forward. She looked around the grounds of the estate before they left through the gate.

"T-the young master has a lovely home"

"That he does."

"I always thought there was no such thing as perfect, but his home is the picture of perfection."

Sebastian nodded. She glanced at him.

"Not much of a talker, eh?"

"What is there to say?"

"You got me there."

He was right, of course. There wasn't really anything the two could converse about. There was suddenly an awkward silence. Sam hated those. Nonetheless, they remained silent until they made it to the city. Sam was awestruck by the city. From the cobblestone streets to the people moving busily about, London was beautiful.

"You have never been to London?"

Sebastian voice broke the silence. Sam shook her head.

"Never. I've only seen it in pictures."

"Well, you can sightsee later."

"Alright."

As they pulled in to the summer estate, Sam went into thought. She was given permission to go see the city, but she was new to the staff and besides Sebastian, she was the only one tending to the place. She didn't feel it was fair to leave everything to him, even though he could handle it. There has to have been another reason why Sebastian chose her . She just couldn't put her finger on it.

_"Don't be stupid, Samantha. He didn't do it because he likes you. He did it because you randomly popped out of thin air and he wants to keep an eye on you."_

That was possible. You don't just appear out of nowhere and expect everyone to be ok with it. Hell, even she wouldn't be ok if that happened to her. She sighed softly to herself. She can't exactly blame them for being suspecious.

"I would like to make a promise to you now, if it's alright with you."

Sebastian glanced sideways at her.

"Oh?"

"I promise to not disappoint you nor our young master. Whenever I'm needed, I'll be there."

Sam, then looks at him with a look full of sincerity.

"I'm not like most people. My word is my bond."

"Then I will hold you to that."

Her words seemed to be believed by the dark clad demon. Sam only hopes she can hold up her end of the bargain. The three went on inside, only to encounter unexpected house guests. Sam was grateful Ciel sent her off to prepare lunch. She hated the fact Grell was here. Though in his disguise as a simple, moronic butler, he still drooled over Sebastian. Drooled over her Sebastian, though he didn't belong to her. She took her brewing anger out on cutting finger sandwiches, pretending they were tiny Grells. Strangely, it made her better. Still in such high tension, Sam didn't notice someone entering the kitchen and aproaching her. It wasn't until she placed the tray of sandwishes and cookies on the serving cart when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Need some help?"

Sam's brain didn't process the message. Instead, she whirled around, grabbing the first thing she could get her hands on and pointed at him, threatenly. Grell stepped back, wide-eyed and holding his hands up.

"Whoa there! I-I was only asking if you needed h-help.." he said with tears welling up in his eyes.

That's when Sam noticed she was holding Grell at knife point. She was surprised of herself. Even though Grell was a nuisance and partly responsible for the killings, she couldn't bring herself to actually harm him. Sam dropped the knife on the table.

"My apologies, sir."

"Am I such a horrible butler that even you wish to kill me?" he said, suddenly bursting into tears and falls to his knees in a puddle of despair.

Sam really hated how melodramatic he can get. He was like a 4 year old girl. Pathetic, really.

"Nononono. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I didn't who you were and you snuck up on me like that and..and- you scared me!"

"What is going on in here?"

Sebastian's voice interrupted the fiasco that was occurring.

"He scared me half to death, that's what," Sam stated. "Coming in here without making his presence known and I almost cut his freakin' ear off."

"All I did was ask if she needed help..." Grell sobbed out.

"You touched me before you spoke. What was I suppose to think?"

"I tapped you on the shoulder..."

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the two squabble back and forth. As for Sam, she was getting more than fed up with Grell's whiney voice and didn't exactly have a long fuse.

"I said I was sorry. Don't make a scene," she said through her teeth, a hint of threatening intent behind her voice.

"Samantha."

She took several deep breaths then sighed before speaking.

"Yes?"

"Grell is a guest of the young master. Regardless of whether or not he startled you, he did not attack or try to harm you, and thus you do NOT attack a guest of the young master. Is that understood?"

That single statement made Sam's heart drop down into her stomach. This wasn't looking good for her.

"Understood."

"Good. Now go finish preparing lunch. We will be leaving to speak to a friend of the young master afterward, but you will not be accompanying us. You will remain here and finish cleaning."

Sam suddenly felt microscopic. When she recieved a tongue-lashing from her parents, it always went through one ear and out the other. However, when it came from Sebastian, it was different. It was like he pinned her down and burned it into her skull. Sam did her best not show any sign of weakness.

"Yes, Sebastain. Does the young Master want anything special to go with his lunch?'

"No, he does not."

Ok. Good to know."

She turned her back to the two men, finshing any last minute preparations.

"Again, Grell. I apologize for my outburst.."

Grell nodded, sniffling.

Sebastian, then started pushing the serving cart out of the kitchen.

"Grell, get up and come with me. I believe Madame Red has something for you to do."

"Yes, Sebastian," Grell said as he got up off of the floor and followed him out.

After they were long gone, Sam paused for a moment to soak in what just happened. When she realised what had happened, she slammed her hands down on the counter in anger.

This was her first fight with Grell...and Grell won.

_**~Sometime later, at the funeral parlor~**_

Katie sat at the work bench with her chin propped up on her hand. The soft ticking from the grandfather clock produced a lullaby that almost put her to sleep. Before her eyes closed completely, the bell at the front door rang, followed by footsteps.

"If we're looking for answers, this is the place."

Katie sat up suddenly, blinking several times.

"I'm awake!"

She looked around puzzled for a moment before spotting Ciel and the others, staring at her.

"Oh...oh!"

Katie hurriedly gets up and curtsies.

"Welcome. I - uh-," she trailed off, looking around for the Undertaker.

A chuckle rang out through the parlor, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Welcome. I thought I'd be seeing you 'fore long."

An eerie creak came from the casket propped up against the wall as the lid slowly moved off it, revealing the Undertaker leering out from within it's shadows. Katie jumped in surprise

"My Lord, it's so lovely to see you again. Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you with one of me coffins?"

_'I wish he wouldn't keep doing that,' _Katie thought as she relaxed with a sigh.

"No. That's not why I'm here..," Ciel said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No need to say. I'm already aware. Very well aware," stated the Undertaker. "My recent customer was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped though. I made her beautiful again!"

"I would like the details. Please."

"Oh I see," Lau interjected. "So the funeral palor is your cover business. How much is the info?"

Katie winced, knowing full well what was going to happen next. The Undertaker was suddenly very close to Lau, causing him to jump in surprise. His trademark grin still in place.

"I have no need for the Queen's coins. There's only one thing I want from you."

That's when he turned to Ciel, then got close to him.

"Please, my Lord. Give it to me and I'll tell you anything. Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter. Just one joke and all me information is yours," he said before he hugs himself and kinda spins in place, as if he lost his sanity for the moment. Ciel just merely shook his head lightly.

"Lunatic," he said softly with a hint of annoyance.

"No offense, sir," Katie softly said to the Undertaker. "But you look a bit...perverted..when you do that..."

He cocked his head towards her and to the side.

"You don't say, Miss Kathryn?"

Katie smile sheepishly, nodding

"People might get the wrong idea if you keep - ah - speaking like that to a child."

Ciel waved his hand, dismissingly in Katie's direction.

"It bothers me not...and you are?"

Katie curtsied again.

"Kathryn, the Undertaker's..." She paused, looking at the silver-haired man. "...new assistant?"

He nodded.

"Ah, that's correct. Took the lovely miss in after finding her in the alleyway in her sleeping clothes it appeared."

Katie blushed and looked down in embarassment. It was humiliating that he just out and told them that. In this society, with the clothes she was wearing when the Undertaker found her, she might as well had been naked. She'll let him slide this time because he was nice enough to let her stay with him. Sebastian, however lifted his eyebrows in slight surprise. It appeared to him that there had seemed to been a trend going on.

The Undertaker's voice interrupted the small silence that was forming.

"But no matter. You have questions to be answered and I'm waiting for a good laugh, yes."

Lao stepped forward.

"Leave it to me. Behold the genius of the man Shanghai called the Sleeping Tiger of New Years Parties."

He striked a dramatic pose and lifts a finger.

"Every calender's days are numbered."

If this was a Looney Tunes cartoon, there would be the sound of crickets chirping throughout the palor. The Undertaker, thinking Lao said a simple statement, nodded at the comment. The gesture confused Lao and caused Katie to facepalm. Madame Red sighed and stepped forth.

"If I must..."

"No, please don't! " , Katie said quickly, remembering the rather risque story.

"I'm waiting, Miss," the Undertaker said, looking in Madame Red's direction.

Katie groaned softly, causing Red to shoot a glance at her before proceeding to tell her story. Something about her friend's beau giving her a big...ahem. The Undertaker just stared at her, his expression unreadable. Katie quickly jumped forward and covered Red's mouth.

"Next!"

Madame Red's eyes widened then she stepped away from Katie.

"How dare you!" Madame Red hollered as she glared at Katie.

Katie backed away from her, smiling sheepishly. Perhaps she should've thought that idea through more. The Undertaker turned away from the two to step towards Ciel.

"Now, my Lord. It appears you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time, but I'm not gonna do it again."

The comment made the young Earl scowl in fustration. He was growing weary of the Undertaker's childish games. From behind him moved Sebastian, straightening his gloves. Ciel glanced back at him, curious what his butler will do next.

"I see there's no help for it."

Everybody in the palor looked his way in a questioning manner.

"Everybody please wait outside," he said before looking back at them, "You must not peek inside on any account."

Ciel blinked at the raven-haired demon before heading outside with the others. Katie shrunk back slightly when Madame Red shot her her one last glare. The Undertaker watched everybody leave before looking back at Sebastian. This was Katie's chance to see what made the Undertaker laugh so hard. That is, until she noticed Sebastian staring at her expectantly.

"Sorry, Miss Kathryn. You have to step out as well.", Undertaker's voicebroke the silence.

"Um..," she shifts, mumbling. "I don't have any shoes..."

With a thoughtful hum, the Undertaker goes to the side and digs through a trunk. More than likely, they're "donations" made from recent "visitors". He pulls out a pair of simple dark brown shoes and hands them to her.

"Try these."

Katie slipped them on and was a bit surprised they fit perfectly.

"Thank you," she said softly before hurrying outside to join the others.

She took her place between Ciel and Lao, keeping a decent distance from Madame Red. There was a long silence before it was interupted by a howl of laughter so loud, it shook the building. Katie winced when the sign fell before there was once again, silence. The door opened with Sebastian in the doorway.

"Please come in. It appears he will tell us everything."

Worried about the Undertaker, Katie hurried past him to chack on him. She found him leaning against a coffin, catching his breath and drooling with a goofy grin.

"Oh my," he said between giggles. "I have now see the face of ultimate bliss."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and used the sleeve of the robe she borrowed to wipe the drool from his chin.

"Undertaker..?"

"I'm fine," he said as he rose to his feet and straightened himself.

Two cups of tea later, the Undertaker took his place off to the side to lean against his work bench, covered in carving tools.

"An interesting pattern I've been seeing these days. I often get customers that are incomplete." He finished with a soft chuckle.

"Incomplete?" Sebastian inquired.

"Yes," the Undertaker said as he pulled a cadaper dummy in close, almost hugging it. "The uterus is missing, which is quite...odd."

He, then started to stroke the dummy's head.

"The killer made a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always gone.

"Not really...", Katie muttered under her breath. She knew the reason that part is always gone.

Katie's mutters caused Sebastian to glance at her.

"Just gone?"

She shifted and cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable by Sbeastian's glance.

"It was done with medical precision, was it not, Undertaker?"

"Percisely. An amateur would have trouble finding and ridding of the organ. Always the same. First, they slit the throat, then dig in the belly and steal that precious womanly part. There will be more slain I'm sure. Sadistic killer like this never stop unless someone makes them," he pauses to look at Ciel. "Can you stop whoever it is? Can you sniff he or she ot like a good little guard dog."

"I'm bound by the honor of my family. I eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to. By any means necessary."

Even though Ciel says he's up for the challenge, Katie had other thoughts on how he would take it when "Jack" is revealed as his very own aunt. His only living family.

"Can you really?" she said softly.

Ciel nodded to her.

"Like I said. By any means necessary."

Katie studied him almost sadly before looking away. She could very well just come out and tell him who the killer was, but how would look on her? They would grow suspecious of her and possibly think she was the killer.

"Now, if there's anymore to be said.." Ciel said as he place his beaker of tea down.

"That is all, my Lord," the Undertaker said. "All that is to be said has in fact been said."

"Very well. Shall we?" Sebastian said as he opened the door.

Ciel rose from his seat.

"Yes," he said as he started to walk out.

Katie took a deep breathe before calling after him. "A word of warning, Earl."

Ciel stopped in the doorway to look back at her in a questioning manner.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

With that said, Katie turned and heads into one of the back rooms. Ciel blinked in slight confusion before turning and leaving, trying to work out in his head what she meant by that. Madame Red looked after her suspiciously before following everybody out. The Undertaker left to look for Katie, only to find her in his workshop, leaning against one of the coffins. She was breathing slowly and deeply as if to calm herself. The Undertaker went to her side with concern.

"Are you alright, Miss Kathryn?"

She nodded.

"I'll be fine. I wish - I just wish I could do something to help."

"It'd be best to leave it to him. He knows what he's doing"

However, Katie wasn't so convident in Ciel. She knew the full extent of the damage Jack the Ripper has caused in 19th century England. She knew what was coming next and wasn't going to be pleasant.

"She'll kill two more women before he catches her.." she said in a soft voice.

Her comment caused the Undertaker to blink in surprise.

"You seem so sure of that, Miss Kathryn. Care to explain."

She simply nodded. The last thing she needed was to be a prime suspect for a gruesome murder spree.

"I - I've seen it happen. Not the murders themselves, but the aftermath," she paused for a moment, tears dripping from her cheeks. "It's horrible - and it's real - it's happening."

_**The Undertaker's POV**_

I watched as she shed tears in front of me. The murders are obviously a lot on her and I want so badly to comfort her, but I fear my actions might be too much so suddenly. Instead, I step closer to her, hoping my close proximity would be enough to soothe her, even the slightest.

"There's no need for tears, Miss Kathryn. All will be fixed in due time."

"I know.." she said as nodded and wiped her eyes.

I can feel her discomfort radiating from her. If she is right about ol'Jack, then I will soon have new "customers"...and Miss Kathryn, as my apprentice will help. However, that doesn't sit right with me. I can't allow her to assist me when the carnage is too much for her.

"If be more victims come my way, you don't have to help with them. I can handle all arrangements."

"Are - are you sure?"

She glances at me with those bright bluish-grey eyes of hers. Beautiful, like her.

I nod in response.

"I do not wish for Miss Kathryn to be uncomfortable."

"You're very kind, Undertaker."

"I try to be, I do."

She smiled at me. I thank the stars above that she appeared in my alley. It was getting rather lonely here by me-self. The corpses that pass through provide little to no company. They're not a lively bunch. Just a job to pass the time while I enjoy my retirement from the Reaper Organization. Miss Kathryn has been a magificent friend this whole time. She eased my loneliness and I suppose I ease hers. Afterall, she's a long way from home. It's dangerous time here in the town and I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to her while she's in my care. I can't bear the thought of making a coffin for her. She's so young and beautiful. So deserving of life...Nobody will harm you, Miss Kathryn.

This I promise you..

_**YAY! CHAPTER THREE IS COMPLETE! FINALLY!**_

_**Man, guys. I'd say this has been a rather tedious chappie for me. I find myself to be rather OCD lately. Well, you guys know the proceeder(sp?) Read and leave a review. Please don't flame my story. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**_

_**Until next time 3**_

_**~DarkMistress469**_


End file.
